BETRAYS AND REVENGE
Creator:cosmobo Editors:cosmobo Crew:cosmobo Created:3,12,14 Series:LOST THE SERIES Episode number:6 Season:1 TRANSCRIPT *shows Mr. Krabs kick the wall* Mr Krabs:I can't figure out what that darn code is!Plankton can you help? Plankton:me help?woah woah woah...Krabs...I can't...I don't understand stuff like that Mr Krabs:hm...someday we will figure at that code!I know we can... Plankton:keep dreaming Krabsy... *shows SpongeBob climbing up the mountain* SpongeBob:argh this is hard! Patrick:your telling me! *shows Patrick eating squidwards tentacle at the bottom* Squidward:hey!IS THAT MY TENTACLE!? Patrick:hey but a bit of sauce on and it's fine... Squidward:I'm going to imagine that's not my tentacle! *shows them all start climbing the mountain* Sandy:we've not all got that long to go now... Purple Doctorfish:should I stay down there? Sandy:nah come with us now your on the mountain Purple Doctorfish:um...ok then...gulp *shows SpongeBobs hand reach into the entrance* SpongeBob:Im nearly up! Sandy:well what are you all waiting for? SpongeBob:I can't get up!my other hand it won't reach! Sandy:oh fish paste... *shows Sandy shove SpongeBob into the entrance into the skulls mouth* Sandy:now pull us onto the balcony SpongeBob SpongeBob:okey dokey... *shows SpongeBob pulling everyone up* Sandy:well thanks SpongeBob SpongeBob:what can I say?its all in a days work... Sandy:haha.. SpongeBob:ya know...your just like the grill at work? Squidward:what?greasy and noisy... SpongeBob:no...sizzling Sandy:woah SpongeBob you sure all know how to talk to me... SpongeBob:well...uh...he he... Purple Doctorfish:I'll stay out here...ok? SpongeBob:why? Purple Doctorfish:well I don't really like the dark... Sandy:so why did you all go in here the first place? Purple Doctorfish:uh...Ill go in then... Sandy:ok? *shows them all walk in* SpongeBob:wow this place is dark... Patrick:AHHHH!!!!MONSTER!!!! Squidward:Patrick that's me you fool! Patrick:oh ok... Sandy:hey look y'all light! *shows them walk into the light* *shows Mr. Krabs with a baton waiting for them* Mr Krabs:I've been excepting you... *shows SpongeBob on top of the skulls head* SpongeBob:now they don't know Im gone...Im going to find my family... *shows SpongeBob onto a tree* SpongeBob:hm...I can't see any other camp... *shows SpongeBob see a small fire and a painting* SpongeBob:hey camp!maybe that's them! *shows SpongeBob swing from a tree to another and jump in the camp* SpongeBob:mum?is that you? *scene goes back to Sandy * *shows Mr. Krabs get ahold of Sandy * Mr Krabs:ok you!I only want you for now Purple Doctorfish:hey wait!this wasn't part of the deal! Squidward:what? Sandy:what did y'all just say? Purple Doctorfish:ok ok I was a distraction...so these 2 people could get here before you... Sandy:why did you do it doc? Purple Doctorfish:for food!were struggling to!every chance we get!anyone we can eat...we sure at them...we don't want to...but we have to! Sandy:so your part of the enemy team? Purple Doctorfish:we're not the enemy's...we just want to survive... Sandy:we don't kill people for that though Purple Doctorfish:I know but...we had just got proper food!it was a race!but this krab!this selfish krab!he he he's a canibal! Mr Krabs:what did you just say? Purple Doctorfish:your a canibal we have proper food and your still killing people?!we don't want enemy's!I DO NOT WANT TO KILL ANYONE!!!!! Mr Krabs:I do though... *shows Mr. Krabs throw the torch onto Purple Doctorfish* Purple Doctorfish:you son of a... *shows Purple Doctorfish burn* Mr Krabs:now where was I?oh yeah!you squirrel tell us what that code is or you'll end up with that doctor! Sandy:code?what all code are y'all talking about? Mr Krabs:that one! *shows Mr. Krabs kick Sandy over to the wall* Sandy:woah... *scene goes back to SpongeBob* *shows Margaret get out of her deck chair* Margaret:SpongeBob?is that you? *shows a big buff sponge come around* SpongeBob:mum who's that? Margaret:oh that's Danny... SpongeBob:Danny?what happened to dad? Margaret:he he...died... SpongeBob:what?!my dad died!?HOW!? Margaret:he had a heart attack... SpongeBob:HEART ATTACK!?no!!! Danny:WILL YOU SHUT UP PIP SQUEAK!? Margaret:hey Danny now use your words... Danny:GET LOST OLD LADY HE RUINED MY PAINTING!!!!! *shows Danny stomp over in SpongeBobs face* SpongeBob:why hi Danny nice to meet you? *shows SpongeBob put his hand out to shake* *danny squishes SpongeBobs hand* SpongeBob:ow ow ow! Danny:GET OUT OF HERE! SpongeBob:now that's rude... *shows Danny push SpongeBob through the sand into a palm tree and a coconut falls on SpongeBobs head* SpongeBob:you you!thats it! Danny:HAHA WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? SpongeBob:what am I going to do? *shows SpongeBob punch Danny back into his painting* SpongeBob:that's what Im going to do! Danny:WRNONG MOVE PIP SQUEAK!!!! SpongeBob:uh oh... *shows Danny punch SpongeBob into a palm tree and then the palm tree falls* SpongeBob:oops... *shows SpongeBob come back and punch Danny in the face* SpongeBob:take that! *dannys teeth fall out* Danny:MY TEETH GRRR!!! SpongeBob:uh oh... *shows Danny punch SpongeBob through the skulls head* SpongeBob:ahhhh!!!!!! Margaret:that's my son!you can't! *shows Danny punch Margaret and knock her out and steal her necklace* Danny:nice doing business with you mam... *scene goes back to Sandy * Mr Krabs:now that's it!TELL ME THE CODE!!! Sandy:I don't know what it all is! Mr Krabs:your useless! *shows Mr. Krabs about to burn Sandy * Mr Krabs:BYE BYE SQUIRREL!!!!! *shows SpongeBob fall on Mr. Krabs* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhh!!!ouch Sandy:SpongeBob but you were!?SpongeBob you saved me again! *shows Sandy hug SpongeBob* Squidward:here we go again *shows Mr. Krabs get up and run out of a hole in the skull* Plankton:quick I made a escape... Mr Krabs:see ya! *Plankton jumps out* *shows nat in his cave* Nat:I need a plan...to kill the krab... *shows Danny smash through the door* Nat:WOAH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? Danny:GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT Nat:everything is gone!I have nothing! Danny:OH...SO...I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW!!! *shows Danny charging at nat* Nat:hey hey hey!no!I need a plan to get someone dead... Danny:AND? Nat:your pretty buff could you help? Danny:OK BUT GIVE ME SOMETHING Nat:I'll uh...give you the food tray... Danny:GOOD NOW WHERE IS HE?! END TRIVIA Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts